


Cold Winter Holidays

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Soeurshipping [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry I’m late!” Serena said, her voice muffled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: this was a [prompt](http://soeurshipping.tumblr.com/post/133892823394/soeurshipping-somebodys-super-late-for-their) I got on my soeurship tumblr blog

**A Soeurshipping Fanfiction**

**Cold Winter Holidays**

**~oOo~**

_‘Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!’_  Serena pushed her circle scarf back a bit as she swept past strangers on the side walk. Her hand clutched the little present tightly that she was sure her fingers went numb - and not because of how daftly cold it was.

Her eyes began to blur with the frozen tears that clouded her eyes. She cursed the weather today. The forecast had said it would be roughly two degrees celsius, but instead, it was well under negative five degrees. She knew she should have trusted her gut.

Serena forced herself to stop as the little walking man sign flashed to a red hand. Her face puffed red and cold, she had to suppress a loud cough since she was just getting over her cold. 

 _‘Next time I get sick during the winter… Never run…’_  She thought bitterly. The sign finally turned back to the little walking man. And Serena made a sprint to the other side of the road. If she continued running, she should make it to her christmas date with Leaf; even if she  _was_ thirty minutes late. The blonde quickly turned left, but had accidentally collided with someone else.

“Watch it!”

“S-sorry!” She fret. Her breathing was heavy, and she could feel that dastardly gross phlegm creep its way back up her throat. She made sure she didn’t squirm with disgust when she swallowed it back down. The gross mucus that haunted her body ever since she got sick had somehow returned; which wasn’t much of a surprise. Her cool grey eyes glanced down at the present, that was surprisingly still in her hand, and grinned; or at least tried to grin. The cold winter air mixed in with running can do nasty things.

“Shit! I’m still running late!” Serena bolted down the pavement, dodging every human alive so she would not bump into them like she had done earlier. Finally, after what seemed to be a three miles run (which probably wasn’t), she saw the girl of her dreams lean against the sea wall. Her large floppy blue hat rested perfectly atop of her head - and it really did match her green scarf.

“Leaf!” Serena shouted. She slowly jogged her way over, she was over running. She did not want to do any more running for the next five years.

“Serena! You’re here! I thought you bailed,” Leaf exclaimed. She wrapped her girlfriend into her arms and nuzzled her chin on Serena’s shoulder.

“Sorry I’m late!” Serena said, her voice muffled. They pulled away, but their hands quickly found their way to one another. Serena looked up into Leaf’s ocean blue eyes.

“I… I bought you something… Which is why I was late today…” She said sheepishly. She rose her arm and released the small box that was semi-crushed from Serena’s tight grip from earlier.

“S-sorry if the box is uhm, a little lop-sided… I kinda ran here.”

“But Serena, aren’t you recovering from a cold? You should have called me if you were going to be late, I would have understood!”

Serena shrugged. “I just really wanted to surprise you with it… I didn’t realize it would take that long to buy it and get here…”

Leaf chuckled and softly pressed her lips on Serena’s forehead. She took the box from the blonde’s hand and opened it. Leaf’s eyes widen as she took the beautiful pendant out of it’s temporary home. The crystal was dark, but it shone many great hues of green and blue when touched under the sunlight. A silver swirled frame wrapped itself around the crystal, the top part curved up, making it look like it was a leaf.

“Serena, this is beautiful!” Leaf cried out happily. She embraced Serena once more and they stayed like that for who knows how long.

“I’m glad you like it, Leaf.” Serena murmured.

“I love it,” Leaf whispered, but she quickly added three more words. “I love you.”

Serena giggled in the hug and quietly said those words back to Leaf. “I love you too.”


End file.
